To Love Again
by Violet-Tomoyo
Summary: Syaoran always was in love with Sakura and he thought that she was happy with him. But when he found her with his best friend, fells like a fool and decided to come back to Hong Kong. Can somebody teach him how to love again? (Syaoran-Tomoyo)


**_N/A:_** Before I start the fanfic, I would like to say some words to the person who helps me to traduce my fanfic to English. Yes...this is my first English fanfic, and I hope that it hasn't many grammatical errors. Thanks to La Rouge, who helps me to traduce this fanfic to English and also to the people who are reading this fanfic now. And so...finally the fanfic will begin! ;p**__**

****

**_To Love Again_**

_****_

**_"Para amarte necesito una razón_**

**_y_****_ es difícil creer que no exista_**

**_una_****_ más que este amor"_**

_(For love you, I need a reason _

_and is difficult to believe that doesn't exist_

_any except this love) _

Syaoran Li walked by the liveries streets of Tokyo, looked to all the shops where he passed. Maybe because it's St. Valentine's Day, the city was most confused and, all around, he could see couples hugged or kissed. He sighed and thought in what are Sakura doing at the moment....she didn't wait him for the dinner, of course!

When Syaoran Li returned to Japan, he worked hard in this job and knew that there was just a few time until he became the Li family's business manager. But he also knew that he needed to marry with Sakura to that happened. And today, he will finally ask her to marry. Now, he can't wait to see her!! He wanted be with her and kissed hers sweets lips...and, because she didn't expect him (Li told her he was late), everything would be better...

He went up to the second floor of the apartment where Kinomoto lived and waited just two minutes at her apartment's door. He was a lucky guy, because Sakura had give to him the apartment's key...so, he can to come in and made her a good surprise. Syaoran opened the door in silence and came in. He walked to the living-room with a smile in his lips, thought in the happiness reaction that Sakura would have when she saw him...but fast the smile had disappear.

Sakura was in the living-room with Eriol, kissed him in the lips while caressed his blue hair. Syaoran just couldn't believe in what he saw! Better...he just couldn't see anything...his own eyes couldn't believe that Sakura was a traitor with Eriol, his best friend!

Li took a vase witch was in a mobile and drooped it in the floor, surprised the loving, who looked to him, really scares.

Sakura smiled, maybe to relax, and she approached, tried to make the situation very normal:

- Hi, Syaoran! I'm not waiting you...I think that you will be late. So, I call to Eriol, and he goes to visit me. We...

- Don't say anything more, please - Li murmured, looks to Eriol - In this moment, the only thing that I want to do is killing you and Eriol...

- Oh, please Li, you must to be a little more understanding. - asked the man with blue eyes and glasses, always calm- Ah...everything was just an error and....

- Oh, yes?  An error? Sorry, but I don't think that is and "error" to come home and found my girlfriend kissed my best friend! How...how could you make me that? - shouted. 

- Please, Li, have calm!

- Calm? I will show you what is calm, clown...- Li says, hit Eriol - I can't believe in this...how have you the courage to make me that, hã? After that, I never will look at you at the same form, stupid idiot...

Eriol move away from Li, feeling the hot blood in his cheeks and the broken glasses fallen in the floor. Sakura approached him with a fine handkerchief, and Syaoran's fury increased at the moment.

- I will leave Japan...right today! And you two... - Li looked furiously to Sakura and Eriol - you can leave my existence, ok?

And he lefts Sakura's apartment closes the door with a banged shut.  

**_" ...Mis días sin ti,_**

**_Mis días sin ti no tienen noches_**

**_y si alguna aparece_**

**_es inútil dormir..."_**__

_(My days without you, _

_My days without haven't nights_

_and if one appears, _

_is  good-for-nothing to sleep.) _

__

Syaoran begun to despair himself...he didn't knows what to do or where to go and just wanted to disappear forever. He couldn't believe that Sakura is a "traitor" and a deceitful...however, he saw everything! But Sakura looked ever so beautiful and pure...how strange is the world!

With a decided gesture, Li went in a snack bar and site down in a chair to admire the sea that he could see through the window. He didn't want to think in **_her_**....because he knows that if he made it, will hate her deeply. After all, from love to hate there was just a step....and Syaoran asked he how could him love Sakura. She, that always had been the most beautiful and pure girl from him, was now "nothing". At that moment, he just wants to forgive her...and forgive everything that was relate with her, with her beautiful emerald eyes and with her brown hairs. And he feels like a loser, likes there were no more chances to love again.

- Do you want something, Sir? - asked a slim and darker girl, probably a waiter.

- No, thank you.

The waiter withdrew and he went on there, admired the sea...and thought in what he had to do - to leave Japan - and in what he mustn't to do - "to kill" Eriol, his deceitful "best-friend". The hours passed while he recalls the past and also the moments when he went with Sakura, when they had been happy. Why? Why couldn't he stop to think in her? Why?

- Sorry for to ask again...but don't you want everything, Sir? - asked the slim and darker waiter.

- I don't want nothing. Although, thank you.

The girl withdrew again and tidied some chairs and tables in the snack-bar. After that, she came to the bar, where there was just one of the others waiters and friends.

- I can't make anything- she says - he doesn't want anything! Strange, never the snack bar were open at this hour...it's too late! And the most annoying is the fact of the one client didn't eat or didn't drink anything! What should I do, Tomoyo? I will be late from my date with Katsuo!

Tomoyo Daidouji, the other waiter, shrugs her shoulders and winked to her friend.

- Go home, Miho! I will stay here, don't you worry! If something happens, I will tell it to you tomorrow. 

- Hum...I don't know. That man is strange, I think...although be handsome, he looks a little mad...he is a dreamer, of course. Do you promise be careful with him?

- Don't you worry; he will not be bad to me. I will see you tomorrow, Miho. Have fun!

- I will see you tomorrow, to! And thank you for everything, Tomoyo! - said Miho, the waiter,  took her apron and left the snack bar smiling and saying goodbye to her friend.

Also Tomoyo said goodbye and took a look all around the snack-bar. In the place where she is, couldn't see the "mysterious" client that interested to Miho, but she supposed that he was the kind of man who left the snack bar after more some minutes. Well...there was no problem for her. Tomoyo always liked to work part-time in the snack bar. And she also liked to look by the window and see the sea that looked infinite like the blue sky. 

An hour passed and she became inpatient. Why didn't the client leave the snack-bar? She must make something...finally; she resolved to go to the table of the man and to say that the "coffee" must close. That was not a good solution for the "problem", but will result, she was sure.  

- Sorry, Sir...the snack bar must close, and...Li? - she asked, surprised.

Syaoran Li looked to the waiter who had talk to him...she was a young woman, looked like an angel, with long dark hairs all around her face and big violet eyes...he know her! After some time, he remembers her: the girl was Sakura's best friend, at long time ago, and he didn't see at very time, too.

- Dai...Daidouji?

- Oh, my Good! Are really you, Li?  - she asked, sat down in a chair, close to him - But...are something wrong with you, isn't it? - she made more a question, worry with him. 

Syaoran smiled and looked deeply for her eyes. Tomoyo Daidouji was ever observant....and beautiful, very beautiful. But just now he understands that.

- Yes...something very serious had happen. I will leave Japan soon...and I am trying to forgive the thing witch made me to do this.

Tomoyo put her delicate hand above him hand, witch trembled a little. And we both only looked by the window, saw the sea, with no hurry to make revelations or said words that we don't understand...

**_"...Y se en tus ojos las lagrimas corran_**

**_Y tus manos se tornen frias_**

**_Piensa que estoy yo contigo_**

**_Y que cuentas conmigo..."_**

****

(...And if in your eyes tears run

And your hands are cold

Think that I am with you

And that you count on me...)

__

  - She betrayed me, Tomoyo. - revealed finally Syaoran, hit with the fist on the table - But why? Why? I can't understand anything, now...I always think she was happy with me...but now...- the words left Syaoran and he just sighed.

Tomoyo keeps herself in silence for moments...but knows that she must to tell him _that_...

- Li...Before you tell me, I know everything. I

Syaoran almost was falling with the revelation that he heard.

- What? But how could you know? You...

- It's true. Since last year, I know that Sakura betray you with Eriol. But I don't want to hurt you...and understand if I tell you what I know, you will be sad and angry. So, I decided to leave Sakura...you...and Eriol. I don't want to interfere in your lives!

-But why does Sakura make me that? What? She looked always so happy...

- She was happy with you, Syaoran - interrupted Tomoyo - However, she though that with Eriol will be more happy...this is the true.

- I just want to begin everything again...I give all my trust, all my love in Sakura. And now, I feel like someone who can't love again - confessed the brown hair man, sighed.

Syaoran remained some minutes with his eyes closed, though in everything that happen and _heard _the silence of the bar. After, he withdrew a thing of his pocket...it was a teddy bear, like one that he had given to Sakura, some years ago. He threw it with disgust to the table.

- This was the first present I gave to Sakura - murmured - and it represented all my love for her. But now...this teddy bear don't use for nothing.

Li smiled with sadness and left the snack bar, apparently with hurry. 

Tomoyo looked again to the beautiful teddy bear on the table.  She had...she had a strange idea...

"Maybe..." - and, turned her look more sweet that ever, she took the teddy bear and hugged it.

__

**_"Dime acaso a donde vas_**

**_Ahora que no estoy_**

**_Dime acaso a donde voy_**

**_Ahora que no estas"_**

****

(Tell me where you go

now, when I am not with you

Tell me where I go

now, when you are not with me**_)_**

__

 Syaoran Li was in the airport, waiting for the fly to Hong Kong. The sun was shining on his brown hair and burned his skin, but he didn't move. He felt good in the hot of the morning, his last in Japan.

"How strange...it reminds me that morning ten years ago, when I also will go to Hong Kong and Sakura went to the airport to give me a teddy bear. But this time, Sakura will not be in scene...." - thought.

 There was a few time to the fly leave Japan. Syaoran held his face against the light of the sun. He felt good...and _lit._

He didn't know what to do when will arrive at Hong Kong...maybe his mother will be angry because the end of her relationship with Sakura. Yelan always was a strict woman and she liked very much of Sakura, because she was a beautiful and lovely girl. All right, he also thought that Sakura was lovely...but now, he doesn't feel nothing for her and saw her like a woman who abused his trust.

In Japan, there was nothing important for him...his future will be only Hong Kong and never more Japan, the country when he knows his first and last love. Sakura and Eriol will be only his horrible past, which will try to forgive very fast. Only Tomoyo...yes, he will never forgive Tomoyo. Just now, before left Japan, understand how important in his life...and feel sorry for not said goodbye to her, who was very comprehensive and sweet to him. And also...

- Syaoran! Syaoran!

Surprise, Li put his hand above his eyes to protect himself from the light and looked to the direction where the voice came from.

Was Tomoyo who called him. She walked slowly in his direction, with the sun make her dark hairs golden and with a sweet smile in her lips.

- Syaoran! I'd like to say goodbye to you...and thank for everything.

- Thank?

- I just thank for your existence...because without you I couldn't to live. I...I really need you...

He simply couldn't to believe in what that be a declaration of love? After Sakura, he feels so difficult to love again...but part of his heart will be ever propriety of Tomoyo.

- Wait a moment...-  asked the young woman with violet eyes, while she found something in her purse - Oh! Here it is...

Tomoyo had in her hand a teddy bear..._his_ teddy bear! She gave it to him with her faces flushes...Syaoran just want to say one thing, but he couldn't open his lips...

- "Passengers for Hong Kong, please go to the fourteen platforms...."

We both keep in absolute silence, look one to other. And so, Tomoyo murmured, while looked to the floor:

- It's better you go...I don't want to see you behind. B-Bye...

And she turned back on him, left the airport.

Syaoran keeps quiet, with her eyes shining lively...so, he made a decision and ran to catch her.

- Eh! Tomoyo, wait!

He was close to her and now he could see the beauty of her purees violet eyes. Now, he was sure of her feelings! He loves her!

- You will be late, Syaoran...- said she again.

He shacked his head and made a sketch of a smile.

- I decided don't go to Hong Kong...

Held in her delicate hand and gave her the teddy bear.

- What does it means? - asked Tomoyo, with a solitary tear in her face.

- It means that I finally found what the love...is

They look one to other very fast, while Syaoran lie to her, with her faces flushes because of the emotion. And so, they kissed...her minds were blocked and the time had stopped...but they know that was one of the best's moments of their lives.

Finally they moved away. After, Tomoyo smiled to him, felt with a new energy and dare to make a little comment....

- I thought that the Hong Kong fly had leave Japan. Are you sure that want to be in Japan?

Syaoran looked to Tomoyo again, wanted to memorise forever the beautiful colour of her eyes, the scented smell of her long hairs and the marvellous colour of hers cheeks. And finally he decided to answer to her question:

- Yes, I want to stay in Japan...with you. Because now I am sure that is possible to love again.

And when the Sun shining a little more in the blue sky, he kissed her again, while a fly took of course to Hong Kong.

****

**THE END**

****

****

_Finally! Finally I traduced this fanfic! I never thought that traduce a fanfic was so complicated... :)_

_Well, this TomoyoSyaoran (TS) fanfic and when I wrote it, I couldn't believe, but was a fantastic experience. _

_I hope that you had like to read it...critics, comments or suggestions will be always very appreciates by me. Ah, and please...don't kill because Syaoran don't stay with Sakura - I love SakuraSyaoran (SS) and TomoyoEriol (TE) but sometimes, is important and great to make experiences. _

_All the italic parts in this fanfic are music's of Shakira. The first part belongs to "Antologia", the second to "Moscas en la casa", the third to "Cuentas Conmigo" and the last to the song "Que vuelvas". I haven't found music special to this fanfic, so a decided to put in it many music's of the same singer._

_This fanfic in the Portuguese version was dedicating to Sara, a friend who likes different couples (especially TS), but in the English version is dedicated to me...it's difficult to traduce a fanfic, and I am proud of me XD..._

_Well...I haven't more to say. If you want to make a fanfic writer happy, leave a review in the fanfic. The review can be short or only a word, but cheer to keep on writing!_

_Kisses,_

_Violet-Tomoyo  _


End file.
